Combat Knife
The Combat Knife is a melee weapon used for close quarters combat (CQC) in any game since Modern Combat 2: Black Pegasus. Modern Combat 2: Black Pegasus The Combat Knife appears in the second installment, Modern Combat 2: Black Pegasus. It appears much cleaner, and is held in a Forward Knife Grip technique.http://www.jayfisher.com/Knife_Grip_Styles_Hand_Sizing.htm The knife can be drawn at any point in the campaign when near an enemy, and is always a one hit kill, though the player can (rarely) miss. When the player draws and slices, the blade is angled out, and is slashed to the right. Gallery MC2-Combat Knife2.jpg|Swinging the combat knife at an enemy IMG_0953.jpg Modern Combat 3: Fallen Nation The Combat Knife appears again in Modern Combat 3: Fallen Nation. Campaign The knife can be used at any point in the game, though it can be used cinematically, when the player approaches the enemy, the avatar may either stab the enemy in the neck, twist the enemy's neck, or just panic knife them. The knife appears much more advanced, as it has a ring in the hilt, though it is not used, nor can it be toggled in any way, except when the avatar draws the knife during the campaign, though he only uses it cinematically. Multiplayer The combat knife is rarely seen in multiplayer. Players have an inclination to shoot their hostiles even in point blank range. Also, perks like Armor and Shield render the knife a two-hit kill. It can miss the target if the player runs by fast enough, as the new "sprint" feature appears in the game. Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour The Combat Knife in Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour works in almost exactly the same way as it did in its predecessor. Its difference is that the shoot button is now replaced by a melee attack button when in range of an enemy, therefore making it easier to use the combat knife. It is still possible to not kill with one hit from the combat knife. There are rare occasions in the campaign when the player knifes an enemy NPC, he's more likely to fall down and go into last stand mode instead of dying and turning into a ragdoll. Gallery MC4-Combat Knife.png|The Combat Knife in Modern Combat 4. Note the words "Modern Combat" engraved on the knife just to the right of the player's hand. Pagedeath.jpg|The Combat Knife used by Blake to execute Edward Page Modern Combat 5: Blackout The combat knife is again featured as a melee weapon. It does not feature a simple slash attack as shown above in the predecessors' sections, but knife attacks are more realistic, including stabs in the head and neck. There are some cases a knife attack may miss the intended target and will give the enemy a chance to attack because of the long animation. Gallery MC5-Combat Knife.png|Knife attack in Modern Combat 5. MC5-Knife attack.png|Slashing the knife across the enemy's neck/throat. MC5-Saundersdeathknife.png|The knife used to kill Everett Saunders. Modern Combat Versus The knife is the ability used by Ghost. He uses it to dash to his prey, dealing high damage with a single stab. Trivia * The knife has been used to kill the main antagonists in MC3 (Dobrynya Popovich), MC4 (Edward Page), and MC5 (Everett Saunders). * The melee attack in Modern Combat 4 has endless range, but it can only be activated when an enemy is in range. * Killing an enemy in multiplayer in Modern Combat 3 or later games gives the player the "Butcher" reward. * The Modern Combat 4 knife has the words "Modern Combat" engraved on it. * Modern Combat 5 is the first game in the series that features object other than the knife to stab enemies in cutscenes.